The Covenant La Alianza del Mal
by Blue Suarez
Summary: Esta novela está basada en la película "The Covenant". Los personajes que no aparecen en la película son de mi invención. Espero que les guste. Por favor comenten. Gracias


**The Covenant (La alianza del mal)**

**EPÍLOGO**

Sarah fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Al principio, veía las cosas un tanto borrosas, hasta que pudo distinguirlas por completo. Un rostro ocupó su campo de visión, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de dónde se hallaba.

-Caleb –se incorporó la muchacha, sentándose en la cama de hospital de Glouchester. Tardó un instante en advertir que ya no se hallaba en el granero Putnam. -¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué sucedió con Chase? –inquirió, confusa, buscando respuestas. -¿Al final lo han encontrado?

-Tranquila. Todo ha terminado. Quería asegurarme de que no estabas lastimada –la calmó su novio. –Ahora estás a asalvo.

-¡Cielos! –Sarah se tapó la cara con una mano. –Tyler y Reid estarán furiosos conmigo. Intenté gritarles para avisarles que él estaba ahí, pero fue tarde. Me adormeció y todo se volvió oscuro... –dejó caer la mano, que inesperadamente aterrizó sobre la de Caleb. Éste aprovechó para estrechársela dulcemente.

-No tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Tyler viene hacia aquí con Reid –Sarah hizo una mueca de disgusto. –No están enfadados contigo. Sólo con ellos mismos por no prever una acción tan inteligente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

¿Bien? Caleb no se sentía bien. Pero no había que hacer partícipe a Sarah de su suerte. Cuando ella se durmió en su auto, la llevó al hospital sin pensárselo dos veces, para asegurarse de que pasaría bien la noche y que no tenía heridas internas.

Mientras los médicos se llevaban a su novia, su madre lo había llamado al celular para contarle que su padre había muerto al cederle todo su poder para que pudiera acabar con Chace. Era la peor de las noticias para Caleb, pero se había preparado para algo como eso desde hacía tiempo. A pesar de que sentía cierta nostalgia, estaba contento de que sus compañeros salieran ilesos.

-Ahora que estás a mi lado, sana y salva, sí. No tenía idea de qué podría llegar a pasar. Temía que Chace te hiciera algo malo si llegaba a acabar conmigo.

-Caleb, ¿él está muerto?

El interpelado no supo qué responder.

Luego de que los bomberos hubieran apagado el incendio, dijeron que no habían encontrado ningún cuerpo entre los escombros. Si Chace seguía vivo, era de esperarse que estuviera debilitado luego de la pelea. Necesitaría un par de semanas antes de recuperarse completamente. De momento, podían respirar en paz.

Sin embargo, Caleb deba por seguro que él regresaría para acabar con lo que había iniciado. Y entonces debían estar preparados. En esta ocasión, él no había sentido ningún efecto secundario cuando usó al máximo sus Poderes, pero la próxima vez, los resultados serían otros. Tendría que tener cuidado.

-No pienso mentirte –él agachó la cabeza, sin ánimos como para hablar sobre su rival. –La verdad es que no se halló ningún cuerpo bajo los restos.

La joven se quedó de piedra al escuchar esto. Era muy propio de un villano aprovechar la más mínima ocasión para escapar. Y Chace no la había dejado pasar.

-Pero tardará en recuperarse físicamente –susurró Caleb.

-¿Sabes algo de Kate y Pogue?

-Ella ha respondido bien al tratamiento. Es probable que en tres días esté recuperada y le den el alta. Pogue es otro cantar. Al parecer, estará aquí un par de semanas más.

Sarah asintió.

-Te dije que estaba bien, ¿por qué insististe en traerme? –le recriminó a su novio.

-Por seguridad. Para asegurarme de no poner en riesgo tu salud.

Se limitaron a contemplarse el uno al otro durante unos minutos, hasta que Reid hizo su aparición, escoltado por Tyler, con los trajes del baile todavía puestos.

-Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos –habló Darwin.

-Exacto –afirmó Tyler. –Sentimos mucho lo que pasó, Caleb. De haber sabido lo que planeaba ese maldito...

-No importa. Las cosas ya se solucionaron –Danvers no lo dejó proseguir. –Los llamé para decirles que Collins sigue vivo. Sé que está bastante malherido y quiero que tengamos precaución.

-¿Ha escapado? ¿Lo dejaste irse así como así? –le recriminó Reid. -¿Por qué no te aseguraste de matarlo? ¡Era tu deber!

-¡Mi deber era salvar a Sarah! No iba a dejar que muriera calcinada porque no pudiste vigilarla por cinco minutos –Caleb estaba de los nervios. Su amigo a menudo conseguía que surgiera su lado defensivo.

-Sabes muy bien que hice todo lo que pude. Además, ella no es la cuestión.

-¡Reid! ¡Caleb! –les gritó Tyler Simms, situándose en el medio de ambos para evitar que iniciaran una riña. El líder ya se había levantado de la silla en la que estaba, al lado de su novia, para enfrentarse al chico rubio. -¡Basta! No debemos pelear. Utilizar nuestros poderes para dañarnos entre nosotros está prohibido. Y otro en el hospital no nos servirá de mucha ayuda, teniendo a Chace suelto por ahí.

-Tienes razón –Caleb fue el primero en ceder y volver a su lugar, aunque Reid buscaba un enfrentamiento a toda costa.

-Iremos a ver a Pogue –dijo Tyler. –La enfermera nos informó antes de que entráramos, que acababa de despertar. Vamos, Reid –hizo amago de agarrar a su amigo por el hombro, pero éste se lo sacudió, enojado porque el otro había interrumpido su pleito con el líder de la Alianza.

-Disculpa la conducta de Reid –soltó Caleb a Sarah, cuando sus dos compañeros desaparecieron de la habitación. –Suele ser muy descuidado a veces. No le importa ponernos en evidencia a los demás.

-Ya madurará. Uno de estos días conocerá a una chica que lo cambiará.

-Espero que llegue rápido –rieron juntos.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo podré irme?

-Mañana a primera hora. Los doctores quieren asegurarse de que pases bien la noche.

-¿Qué hora es? –ella soltó un bostezo mientras hablaba.

-Las cuatro de la mañana. Vuelve a dormirte. Yo me quedaré aquí.


End file.
